wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Suburb
and culs-de-sac are hallmarks of suburban planning.]] .]] Suburb mostly refers to a residential area. They may be the residential areas of a city, or separate residential communities within commuting distance of a city. Some suburbs have a degree of political autonomy, and most have lower population density than inner city neighborhoods. Modern suburbs grew in the 20th century as a result of improved road and rail transport and an increase in commuting. Suburbs tend to proliferate around cities that have an abundance of adjacent flat land.[http://books.google.com/books?hl=en&lr=&id=2t2P4t8fkJMC The Fractured Metropolis: Improving the New City, Restoring the Old City, Reshaping the Region] by Jonathan Barnett Any particular suburban area is referred to as a suburb, while suburban areas on the whole are referred to as the suburbs or suburbia, with the demonym being a suburbanite. United States colloquial usage sometimes shortens the term to burb. Etymology and usage The word is derived from the Old French subburbe and ultimately from the Latin suburbium, formed from sub, meaning "under", and urbs, meaning "city". In Rome, important people tended to live within the city wall on one of the Seven hills of Rome, while the lower classes often lived outside of the walls and at the foot of the hills. "Under" in later usage sometimes referred variously to lesser wealth, political power, population, or population density. The first recorded usage, according to the Oxford English Dictionary, comes from Wycliffe in 1380, where the form subarbis is used. The word Suburb is used a variety of ways around the world. In the United States and Canada, suburb can refer either to an outlying residential area of a city or town or to a separate municipality, borough, or unincorporated area outside a town or city. The latter definition is evident in the title of David Rusk's book Cities Without Suburbs (ISBN 0-943875-73-0 ), which promotes metropolitan government. Note, however, that this definition is not universal. In fact, many of the classic streetcar suburbs are within the political boundaries of their respective cities, such as West Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, a part of which has is listed on the National Register of Historic Places as the West Philadelphia Streetcar Suburb Historic District. American journalist and social commentator Joel Garreau criticized the common use of the term solely to areas outside the political boundaries of major cities in his 1991 book Edge City: Life on the New Frontier when he discussed the phenomenon of edge cities in Atlanta (emphasis added): }} In Ireland and the United Kingdom, suburb merely refers to a residential areas outside the city centre, regardless of administrative boundaries. Suburbs in this sense are not separated by open countryside from the city centre. In large cities such as London, suburbs include formerly separate towns and villages which have been gradually absorbed during a city's growth and expansion. In Australia and New Zealand, suburbs have become formalised as geographic subdivisions of a city and are used by postal services in addressing. In rural areas of Australia their equivalent are called localities (see suburbs and localities). In Australia, the terms inner suburb and outer suburb are used to differentiate between the higher-density suburbs with close proximity to the city centre, and the lower-density suburbs on the outskirts of the urban area. Inner suburbs, such as Te Aro in Wellington, Prahran in Melbourne and Ultimo in Sydney, are usually characterised by higher density apartment housing and greater integration between commercial and residential areas. History Prior to the 19th century, suburb often correlated with the outlying areas of cities where work was most inaccessible; implicitly, where the poorest people had to live. Charles Dickens used the word this way, albeit not exclusively, in his descriptions of contemporary London. The modern American usage of the term came about during the course of the 19th century, as improvements in transportation and sanitation made it possible for wealthy developments to exist on the outskirts of cities, for example in Brooklyn Heights. The Australian and New Zealand usage came about as outer areas were quickly surrounded in fast-growing cities, but retained the appellation suburb; the term was eventually applied to the original core as well. The growth of suburbs was facilitated by the development of zoning laws, redlining and numerous innovations in transport. After World War II availability of FHA loans stimulated a housing boom in American suburbs. In the older cities of the northeast U.S., streetcar suburbs originally developed along train or trolley lines that could shuttle workers into and out of city centers where the jobs were located. This practice gave rise to the term bedroom community, meaning that most daytime business activity took place in the city, with the working population leaving the city at night for the purpose of going home to sleep. Economic growth in the United States encouraged the suburbanization of American cities that required massive investments for the new infrastructure and homes. Consumer patterns were also shifting at this time, purchasing power was becoming stronger and more accessible to a wider range of families. Suburban houses also brought about needs for products that were not needed in urban neighborhoods, such as lawnmowers and automobiles. During this time commercial shopping malls were being developed near suburbs to satisfy consumer needs and their car dependent lifestyle..Beauregard, Robert A. When America Became Suburban. New York: Univ Of Minnesota P, 2006. Long Island, New York in the United States became the first large scale suburban area in the world to develop, thanks to William Levitt's Levittown, New York which is widely considered to be the archetype of Post-WWII suburbia. Long Island's significance as a suburb derived mostly from the upper-middle-class development of entire communities in the late nineteenth century, and the rapid population growth that occurred as a result. The growth in the use of trains, and later automobiles and highways, increased the ease with which workers could have a job in the city while commuting in from the suburbs. In the United Kingdom, railways stimulated the first mass exodus to the suburbs. The Metropolitan Railway, for example, was active in building and promoting its own housing estates in the north-west of London, consisting mostly of detached houses on large plots, which it then marketed as "Metro-land".London's metroland As car ownership rose and wider roads were built, the commuting trend accelerated as in North America. This trend towards living away from towns and cities has been termed the urban exodus. Zoning laws also contributed to the location of residential areas outside of the city centre by creating wide areas or "zones" where only residential buildings were permitted. These suburban residences are built on larger lots of land than in the urban city. For example, the lot size for a residence in Chicago is usually deep, while the width can vary from wide for a row house to wide for a large standalone house. In the suburbs, where standalone houses are the rule, lots may be wide by deep, as in the Chicago suburb of Naperville. Manufacturing and commercial buildings were segregated in other areas of the city. Increasingly, more people moved out to the suburbs, known as suburbanization. Moving along with the population, many companies also located their offices and other facilities in the outer areas of the cities. This has resulted in increased density in older suburbs and, often, the growth of lower density suburbs even further from city centers. An alternative strategy is the deliberate design of "new towns" and the protection of green belts around cities. Some social reformers attempted to combine the best of both concepts in the garden city movement.Garden Cities of To-Morrow In the United States, since the 18th century urban areas have often grown faster than city boundaries. Until the 1900s, new neighborhoods usually sought or accepted annexation to the central city to obtain city services. In the 20th century, however, many suburban areas began to see independence from the central city as an asset. In some cases, white suburbanites saw self-government as a means to keep out people who could not afford the added suburban property maintenance costs not needed in city living. Federal subsidies for suburban development accelerated this process as did the practice of redlining by banks and other lending institutions.Comeback Cities: A Blueprint for Urban Neighborhood Revival By Paul S. Grogan, Tony Proscio. ISBN 0813339529. Published 2002. Page 142. "Perhaps suburbanization was a 'natural' phenomenon—rising incomes allowing formerly huddled masses in city neighborhoods to breathe free on green lawn and leafy culs-de-sac. But, we will never know how natural it was, because of the massive federal subsidy that eased and accelerated it, in the form of tax, transportation and housing policies." Cleveland, Ohio is typical of many American central cities; its municipal borders have changed little since 1922, even though the Cleveland urbanized area has grown many times over. Several layers of suburban municipalities now surround cities like Cleveland, Chicago, Detroit, Los Angeles, Dallas, Denver, Fort Worth, San Francisco, Atlanta, Pittsburgh, and Philadelphia. Post-war years While suburbs had originated far earlier; the suburban population in North America exploded during the post-World War II economic expansion. Returning veterans wishing to start a settled life moved in masse to the suburbs. Levittown developed as a major prototype of mass-produced housing. At the same time, African Americans were rapidly moving north for better jobs and educational opportunities than were available to them in the segregated South. Their arrival in Northern cities en masses – in addition to race riots in several large cities such as Detroit, Chicago, and Philadelphia – further stimulated white suburban migration. De-investment in American cities was rampant during the time of mass suburbanization. Aging cities were left to fall apart, during the time when the country was experiencing tremendous prosperity. Industrial factories that were once the heart of the city were now being abandoned and jobs were shifting to the service sector jobs.Beauregard, Robert A. When America Became Suburban. New York: Univ Of Minnesota P, 2006. In the U.S., 1950 was the first year that more people lived in suburbs than elsewhere.Managing Urban America In the U.S, the development of the skyscraper and the sharp inflation of downtown real estate prices also led to downtowns being more fully dedicated to businesses, thus pushing residents outside the city center. Historiography The history of suburbia is a subfield of urban history and enlists scholars across the world. Most published work looks at the origins, growth, diverse typologies, culture, and politics of suburbs, as well as to the gendered and family-oriented nature of suburban space.Ruth McManus, and Philip J. Ethington, "Suburbs in transition: new approaches to suburban history," Urban History, Aug 2007, Vol. 34 Issue 2, pp 317-337 Kenneth T. Jackson. Crabgrass Frontier: The Suburbanization of the United States (1987) excerpt and text search Many people have assumed that early-20th-century suburbs were enclaves for middle-class whites, a concept that carries tremendous cultural influence yet is actually stereotypical. Many suburbs are based on a heterogeneous society of working-class and minority residents, many of whom share the American Dream regarding home ownership as defined by developers and the power of advertising. Sies (2001) argues that it is necessary to examine how "suburb" is defined as well as the distinction made between cities and suburbs, geography, economic circumstances, and the interaction of numerous factors that move research beyond acceptance of stereotyping and its influence on scholarly assumptions.Mary Corbin Sies, "North American Suburbs, 1880-1950," Journal of Urban History, March 2001, Vol. 27 Issue 3, pp 313-46 Suburbia worldwide Canada |200px]] , north of Toronto]] Urban development in Canada has largely paralleled development in the United States. After World War II, large bedroom communities of single-family homes and shopping centres sprouted on the outskirts of Canadian cities. However, Canada has far fewer suburban municipalities than the U.S. Many large cities, such as Winnipeg, Calgary, Edmonton, and Ottawa, extend all the way to, and even include the countryside. However, the fact that literal boundaries of suburbs are not present in Canada does not eliminate suburbs, per se. The boundaries of Canadian cities are under the jurisdiction of the provinces, which have imposed city-suburb mergers. Vancouver and Montreal regions still have suburban municipalities, although their suburban areas are generally grouped into fewer cities than is typical in the United States. British Columbia created a "metropolitan" government for the Vancouver area in 1965, but the urbanized area has since grown well beyond it. Today, Toronto has some of the largest suburban municipalities in North America, and the two largest suburbs in Canada are in this metro area. Just west of the Toronto boundary, the neighbouring cities of Mississauga 668,549 (6th largest city in Canada) and Brampton 433,806 (11th largest city in Canada) together claim 1.1 million inhabitants, and would be the third largest city in Canada if merged. Many Toronto suburbs have significantly improved on the suburban philosophy, adding a downtown to many suburban centers, notably Mississauga, Brampton, Vaughan and Markham. Another characteristic unique to Toronto is that the suburbs are far more diverse that then the downtown cores with visible minorities making up as much as two-thirds of the population. That number is growing as Toronto takes in 150 000 immigrants a year who are 90% visible minority. In 1998 the governmental structure was reorganized to include many of these formerly independent suburbs into the Greater Toronto Area (see Greater Toronto Area). However, while ethnic and cultural diversity of Toronto is a hallmark of its global profile, the strain on infrastructure and low use per capita is having a crippling effect on transportation, productivity as well as environmental damage due to increased traffic, increased pollution, the over-taxing of insufficient roads, and among the longest commute times in North America. Toronto has seen a rejection of the sprawl that defined twenty years from 1980-2000, and a "return to the city", as people increasingly give up their 4-bedroom, two-car garages of the surrounding "905" area for urban communities experiencing a new wave of gentrification such as the Junction, Riverdale and the Regent Park Revitalization. Indeed, Toronto is second only to New York City for tall buildings, and is among the most active condominium markets in the world. Vancouver has several large suburbs, with more than three quarters of a million people living in Surrey (the third largest suburb in Canada), Richmond, and Burnaby. Montreal has its two largest suburbs, Laval and Longueuil, as well as a suburban group of smaller municipalities neighbouring Montreal known as the West Island. United States In the United States, suburbs have a prevalence of usually detachedLand Development Calculations 2001 Walter Martin Hosack. "single-family detached housing" = "suburb houses" p133 single-family homes."Housing Unit Characteristics by Type of Housing Unit, 2005" Energy Information Association Many post-World War II American suburbs are characterized by: * Lower densities than central cities, dominated by single-family homes on small plots of land, surrounded at close quarters by very similar dwellings. * Zoning patterns that separate residential and commercial development, as well as different intensities and densities of development. Daily needs are not within walking distance of most homes. * Subdivisions carved from previously rural land into multiple-home developments built by a single real estate company. These subdivisions are often segregated by minute differences in home value, creating entire communities where family incomes and demographics are almost completely homogeneous. . * Shopping malls and strip malls behind large parking lots instead of a classic downtown shopping district. * A road network designed to conform to a hierarchy, including culs-de-sac, leading to larger residential streets, in turn leading to large collector roads, in place of the grid pattern common to most central cities and pre-World War II suburbs. * A greater percentage of one-story administrative buildings than in urban areas. * A greater percentage of Whites and less percentage of citizens of other ethnic groups than in urban areas. Black suburbanization grew between 1970 and 1980 by 2.6% as a result of central city neighborhoods expanding into older neighborhoods vacated by whites. * Compared to rural areas, suburbs usually have greater population density, higher standards of living, more complex road systems, more franchised stores and restaurants, and less farmland and wildlife. By 2010 suburbs increasingly gained people in racial minority groups as White Americans moved back to city centers.Yen, Hope. "White flight? Suburbs lose young whites to cities." Associated Press at Yahoo! News. Sunday May 9, 2010. Retrieved on May 10, 2010. Other countries In many parts of the developed world, suburbs are different from the American suburb, both in terms of population and in terms of what they represent. In some cases suburbs of cities outside of North America are economically distressed areas, inhabited by higher proportions of recent immigrants, with higher delinquency rates and social problems. Sometimes the notion of suburb may even refer to people in real misery, who are kept at the limit of the city borders for economic, social and where applicable some argue ethnic reasons. An example in the developed world would be the banlieues of France, or the concrete suburbs of Sweden, even if the suburbs of these countries also include middle-class and upper-class neighborhoods that often consist of single-family houses. Thus some of the suburbs of most of the developed world are comparable to several inner cities of the U.S. and Canada. showing the rows of semi-detached housing on local roads branching from trunk roads.]]In the UK, the government is seeking to impose minimum densities on newly approved housing schemes in parts of southeast England. The new catch phrase is 'building sustainable communities' rather than housing estates. However, commercial concerns tend to retard the opening of services until a large number of residents have occupied the new neighbourhood. in Soweto, suburb of Johannesburg, South Africa.]] In the illustrative case of Rome, Italy, in the 1920s and 1930s, suburbs were intentionally created ex novo in order to give lower classes a destination, in consideration of the actual and foreseen massive arrival of poor people from other areas of the country. Many critics have seen in this development pattern (that was circularly distributed in every direction) also a quick solution to a problem of public order (keeping the unwelcome poorest classes together with the criminals, in this way better controlled, comfortably remote from the elegant "official" town). On the other hand, the expected huge expansion of the town soon effectively covered the distance from the central town, and now those suburbs are completely engulfed by the main territory of the town. Other newer suburbs (called exurbs) were created at a further distance from them. , a suburb outside of downtown Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia]] In China, the term suburb is new, although suburbs are already being constructed rapidly. Many new suburban homes are similar to their equivalents in the United States, primarily outside Beijing and Shanghai, which also mimic Spanish and Italian architecture.Modern suburbia not just in America anymore In Hong Kong, however, suburbs are mostly government-planned new towns containing numerous public housing estates. New Towns such as Tin Shui Wai may gain a notorious reputation as a slum. However, other new towns also contain private housing estates and low density developments for the upper middle and upper classes. In Malaysia, suburbs are common, especially in areas surrounding the Klang Valley, which is the largest conurbation in the country. These suburbs also serve as major housing areas and commuter towns. Terraced houses, semi-detached houses and shophouses are common concepts in suburbs. In certain areas such as Klang, Subang Jaya and Petaling Jaya, suburbs form the core of these places. The latter one has been turned into a satellite city of Kuala Lumpur. Suburbs are also evident in other smaller conurbations including Ipoh, Johor Bahru, Kota Kinabalu, Kuching and Penang. Traffic flows Suburbs typically have more traffic congestion and longer travel times than traditional neighborhoods.Why adding lanes makes traffic worse Only the traffic within the short streets themselves is less. This is due to three factors: almost-mandatory automobile ownership due to poor suburban bus systems, longer travel distances and the hierarchy system, which is less efficient at distributing traffic than the traditional grid of streets. In the suburban system, most trips from one component to another component requires that cars enter a collector road, no matter how short or long the distance is. This is compounded by the hierarchy of streets, where entire neighborhoods and subdivisions are dependent on one or two collector roads. Because all traffic is forced onto these roads, they are often heavy with traffic all day. If a traffic accident occurs on a collector road, or if road construction inhibits the flow, then the entire road system may be rendered useless until the blockage is cleared. The traditional "grown" grid, in turn, allows for a larger number of choices and alternate routes. Suburban systems of the sprawl type are also quite inefficient for cyclists or pedestrians, as the direct route is usually not available for them either. This encourages car trips even for distances as low as several hundreds of yards (meters) (which may have become up to several miles, or kilometres, due to the road network). Improved sprawl systems, though retaining the car detours, possess cycle paths and footpath connecting across the arms of the sprawl system, allowing a more direct route while still keeping the cars out of the residential and side streets. Cultural depictions * The 1960s television series The Dick Van Dyke Show starring Dick Van Dyke and Mary Tyler Moore was set in New Rochelle, New York, an affluent Westchester County suburb of New York City. New Rochelle is a first-suburb and one of the original "bedroom communities". * The 1962 song "Little Boxes" by Malvina Reynolds lampoons the development of suburbia and what many consider its bourgeois conformist values. It is best known through Pete Seeger's performance of the song. A book about the town of Daly City, California (a suburb of San Francisco), Little Boxes: The Architecture of a Classic Midcentury Suburb, is named for the song.Little Boxes: The Architecture of a Classic Midcentury Suburb by Rob Keil, Daly City, CA: Advection Media, 2006. ISBN 0977923649. The song is currently being used as the theme song of the American television show Weeds, which also frequently makes fun of suburbs. * The television series The Wonder Years, which was set in the late 1960s and early 1970s, took place in an undisclosed suburb. In the first episode, the series' narrator comments on the seeming sameness of suburbia, in the ending narration noting that despite the rows of identical houses and carports, within each one are people with unique stories and individual lives. * The 1975 film The Stepford Wives and the 2004 remake are satirical sci-fi thrillers that depict a group of seemingly perfect suburban Connecticut housewives who turn out to be robots. * Ben Folds's 2001 song "Rockin' the Suburbs" satirizes the teenage angst of "male, middle class, and white" suburban residents. * The concept of "suburbia" came to envelop this and other, sometimes endearing, idiosyncrasies of suburban life — for example, backyard barbecues on Independence Day and Labor Day, and neighborhood trick or treating on Halloween. * Popular culture largely recognized this concept during the 1980s and early 1990s. In Britain, television series such as The Good Life, Butterflies and The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin depicted suburbia as well-manicured but relentlessly boring, and its residents as either conforming their behaviour to this situation or going stir crazy through its regimented blandness. In America, similar but more violent themes could be found in the works of David Lynch, most notably Blue Velvet, which establishes a view of idealistic suburbia and then showcases a dark, depraved underworld. A distinctive depiction of American suburbs is Joe Dante's comedy film The 'Burbs from 1989, starring Tom Hanks and Carrie Fisher, in which the people living in the suburbs are portrayed as paranoiacs looking for adventure, which ends up in the explosion of one of their neighbors' houses in which they presume a huge number of dead bodies. The Oscar-winning 1999 film American Beauty centers on the life of two suburban families and their eventual downfalls. Todd Field's Oscar-nominated film Little Children portrays the suburbs as a place full of paranoid and sometimes hypocritical and judgmental security moms and dads, and bored and unhappy wives and husbands driven to adultery. * In 1994, playwright Eric Bogosian wrote and directed the play subUrbia, which focused on suburban twentysomethings with no real life goals or direction reacting to the return of a high school friend who had become famous. The play was made into a low-budget, independent film in 1997, with Richard Linklater directing and featuring actors Steve Zahn, Parker Posey, Ajay Naidu, and Giovanni Ribisi in lead roles. The fictional suburb of Boston (Austin, Texas in the film) "Burnsfield" was portrayed as the typical upper middle class bedroom community full of stripmalls, fast food chain restaurants, and identical tract house developments. * The Showtime series Weeds centers on a suburban housewife selling drugs in a stereotypical suburban neighborhood. Its depictions of the people and situations surrounding them can be seen as a negative critique of the suburban lifestyle. *Neal Stephenson's novel Snow Crash depicts a future in which suburban gated communities are mass-produced by franchising systems and operate as sovereign city-states known as "burbclaves." * The End of Suburbia: Oil Depletion and the Collapse of The American Dream is a 2004 documentary film concerning peak oil and its implications for the suburban lifestyle. * The Television series Desperate Housewives centers on lives of a group of suburban housewives seen through the eyes of their dead neighbor, as they work through domestic struggles and family life, while facing the secrets, crimes and mysteries hidden behind the doors of their—at the surface—beautiful and seemingly perfect suburban neighborhood. * The movie E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) depicts the adventures of a young and lonely suburban boy who befriends an alien creature from another planet. The movie was shot in some San Fernando Valley suburban neighborhoods and showed the dreams of a typical suburban boy. * In 2010, Canadian indie-rock band "Arcade Fire" announced that their much anticipated third album will be called "The Suburbs", and will be based on band members and brothers 'Win' & 'Will" Butler's experiences growing up in the suburbs of Houston, Texas. See also *Boomburbs *Commuter town *Developed Environments ** Rural ** Exurban ** Urban *Edge city *Ethnoburb *Exurb *Faubourg *Inner suburbs * Levittown, Pennsylvania *List of largest suburbs by population *London commuter belt (Stockbroker belt) *Microdistrict *Penurbia * Settlement types ** Hamlet ** Village ** Town ** City ** Megalopolis *Streetcar suburb *Suburbia bashing *Urban rural fringe *Urban sprawl References Sources * Baumgartner, M. P. The Moral Order of a Suburb. New York: Oxford University Press, 1988. * Baxandall, Rosalyn and Elizabeth Ewen. Picture Windows: How the Suburbs Happened. New York: Basic Books, 2000. * Blakely, Edward J. and Mary Gail Snyder. Fortress America: Gated Communities in the United States. Washington, D.C.: Brookings Institution, 1997. * Bruegmann, Robert. Sprawl: A Compact History. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2005. * Duany, Andrés and Elizabeth Plater-Zyberk. Suburban Nation: The Rise of Sprawl and the Decline of the American Dream. New York: North Point Press, 2000. * England, Robert E. and David R. Morgan. Managing Urban America, 1979. * Fava, Sylvia Fleis. "Suburbanism as a Way of Life." American Sociological Review 21 no. 1 (February 1956): 34-37. * Fishman, Robert. Bourgeois Utopia: The Rise and Fall of Suburbia. New York: Basic Books, 1987. * Fogelson, Robert M. Bourgeois Nightmares: Suburbia, 1870-193'. New Haven: Yale University Press, 2005. * Gans, Herbert J. The Levittowners: Ways of Life and Politics in a New Suburban Community. New York: Pantheon, 1967. * Gruenberg, Sidonie Matsner. "The Challenge of the New Suburbs." Marriage and Family Living 17 no. 2 (May 1955): 133-137. * Hanlon, Bernadette. Once the American Dream: Inner ring Suburbs in the Metropolitan United States. Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 2010 * Hayden, Dolores. Building Suburbia: Green Fields and Urban Growth, 1920-2000. New York: Pantheon Books, 2003. * Hope, Andrew. "Evaluation the Significance of San Lorenzo Village, A Mid-20th Century Suburban Community." CRM: The Journal of Heritage Stewardship 2 (Summer 2005): 50-61. * Jackson, Michael. "All the World's Children: I am innocent I tell you: Decline in belief. ' ' Your House: Kids Next Door * Katz, Peter, ed. The New Urbanism: Toward an Architecture of Community. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1994. * Kelly, Barbara. Expanding the American Dream: Building and Rebuilding Levittown. Albany, NY: State University of Albany Press, 1993. * Kruse, Kevin M, and Thomas J. Sugrue, editors. The New Suburban History. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2006. * Kunstler, James Howard. The Geography of Nowhere: The Rise and Decline of America's Man-Made Landscape. New York: Simon and Schuster, 1993. * Lewis, Robert (2001) "Manufacturing Montreal: The Making of an Industrial Landscape, 1850 to 1930" Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press. *Lukez, Paul. "Suburban Transformations." New York: Princeton Architectural Press, 2007. * McKenzie, Evan. Privatopia: Homeowner Associations and the Rise of Residential Private Government. New Haven, Conn.: Yale University Press, 1994. * Morton, Marian. "The Suburban Ideal and Suburban Realities: Cleveland heights, Othio, 1860-2001." '' Journal of Urban History'' 28 no. 5 (September 2002) 671-698, * Muller, Peter O. Contemporary Suburban America. Englewood Cliffs, N.J.: Prentice-Hall, 1981. * Mumford, Louis. The Culture of Cities. New York: Harcourt Brace, 1938. * Oliver, J. Eric. "Democracy in Suburbia." Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2001. * O'Toole, Randall. "The Vanishing Automobile and Other Urban Myths" The Thoreau Institute. * Putman, Robert D. Bowling Alone: The Collapse and Revival of American Community. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2000. * Rybczynski, Witold. "How to Build a Suburb." The Wilson Quarterly 19 no. 3 (Summer 2005): 114-126. * Rybczynski, Witold (November 7, 2005). "Suburban Despair". Slate. * Smith, Albert C. & Schank, Kendra (1999). "A Grotesque Measure for Marietta". Journal of Urban Design 4 (3). * Vicino, Thomas J. Transforming Race and Class in Suburbia: Decline in Metropolitan Baltimore. New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2008. * Warner, Sam Bass. Streetcar Suburbs: The Process of Growth in Boston, 1870-1890. Cambridge. Mass., 1962. * Winkler, Robert. Going Wild: Adventures with Birds in the Suburban Wilderness. Washington, D.C.: National Geographic, 2003. * Winkler, Robert. "All the World's a Mall: Reflections on the Social and Economic Consequences of the American Shopping Center." '' The American Historical Review'' 101 no. 4 (October 1996): 1111-1121. Bibliography Concerning Suburbia (Not Exhaustive) * Allen, Frederick Lewis. “The Big Change in Suburbia, Part I.” Harper’s Magazine 208, no. 1249 (June 1954): 21-28. * Archer, John. “Country and City in the American Romantic Suburb.” The Journal of the Society of Architectural Historians 42, no. 2 (May 1983): 139-56. * ________. Architecture and Suburbia: From English Villa to American Dream House, 1690-2000. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press, 2005. * Avila, Eric. Popular Culture in the Age of White Flight: Fear and Fantasy in Suburban Los Angeles. Berkeley: University of California Press, 2004. * Baldassare, Mark. Trouble in Paradise: The Suburban Transformation in America. New York: Columbia University Press, 1986. * Baker, Kevin. “The Improved Man.” Harper’s 300 (June 2000): 126-34. * Baumgartner, M. P. The Moral Order of a Suburb. New York: Oxford University Press, 1988. * Baxabdall, Rosalyn and Elizabeth Ewen. Picture Windows: How the Suburbs Happened. New York: Basic Books, 2000. * Beauregard, Robert A. '' When America Became Suburban''. New York: University of Minnesota Press, 2006. * Binford, Henry C. The First Suburbs: Residential Communities on the Boston Periphery, 1815-1860. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1985. * Blake, Robert. God’s Own Junkyard: The Planned Deterioration of America’s Landscape. New York: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, 1964. * Blakely, Edward J. and Mary Gail Snyder. Fortress America: Gated Communities in the United States. Washington, D.C.: Brookings Institution, 1997. * Blauvelt, Andrew, ed. Worlds Away: New Suburban Landscapes. Minneapolis: Walker Art Center, 2008. * Bruegmann, Robert. Sprawl: A Compact History. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2005. * Clark, Jr., Clifford Edward. The American Family Home, 1800-1960. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1986. * Conn, Steven and Max Page, editors. Building the Nation: Americans Write About Their Architecture, Their Cities, and Their Landscape. Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press, 2003. * Crawford, Margaret. Building the Workingman’s Paradise: The Design of American Company Towns. New York: Verso, 1995. * Davis, Mike. City of Quartz: Excavating the Future in Los Angeles. London: Verso, 1990. * Donoghue, John. Alexander Jackson Davis, Romantic Architect, 1803-1892. New York: Arno Press, 1977. * Downs, Jr., Arthur Channing. “Downing’s Newburgh Villa.” Bulletin of the Association for Preservation Technology 4, nos. 3-4 (1972): 1-113. * Douglass, Harlan Paul. The Suburban Trend. 1925. Reprint, New York, Johnson Reprint Corp., 1970. * Dreir, Peter, John Mollenkopf, and Todd Swanstrom. Place Matters: Metropolitics for the Twenty-first Century. Topeka: University of Kansas Press, 2002. * Duany, Andres, Elizabeth Plater-Zyberk, and Jeff Speck, editors. Suburban Nation: The Rise of Sprawl and the Decline of the American Dream. New York: North Point Press, 2000. * Ebner, Michael H. Creating Chicago’s North Shore: A Suburban History. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1988. * Fishman, Robert. Bourgeois Utopias: The Rise and Fall of Suburbia. New York: Basic Books, 1987. * Flint, Anthony. This Land: The Battle Over Sprawl and the Future of America. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2006. * Fogelson, Robert M. Bourgeois Nightmares: Suburbia, 1870-1930. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 2005. * Fong, Timothy P. The First Suburban Chinatown: The Remaking of Monterey Park, California. Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 1994. * Friedan, Betty. The Feminine Mystique. New York: Norton, 1963. * Gans, Herbert J. The Levittowners: Ways of Life and Politics in a New Suburban Community. New York: Pantheon, 1967. * Gruenberg, Sidonie Matsner. "The Challenge of the New Suburbs." Marriage and Family Living 17, no. 2 (May 1955): 133-37. * Gardner, Todd. “The Slow Wave: The Changing Residential Status of Cities and Suburbs in the United States, 1850-1949.” J''ournal of Urban History'' 27, no. 3 (March 2001): 293-312. * Garreau, Joel. Edge City: Life on the New Frontier. New York: Doubleday, 1991. * Hanlon, Bernadette.Once the American Dream: Inner ring Suburbs of the Metropolitan United States. Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 2010. * Hanlon, Bernadette, John Rennie Short and Thomas J. Vicino. Cities and Suburbs: New Metropolitan Realities in the U.S. New York: Routledge, 2010. * Harris, Richard and Robert Lewis. “Constructing a Fault(y) Zone: Misrepresentations of American Cities and Suburbs, 1900-1950.” Annals of the Association of American Geographers 88, no. 4 (1998): 622-41. * ________. “The Geography of North American Cities and Suburbs, 1900-1950: A New Synthesis.” Journal of Urban History 27, no. 3 (March 2001): 262-92. * Harris, Richard. Unplanned Suburbs: Toronto’s American Tragedy, 1900 to 1950. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1996. * Hayden, Dolores. Building Suburbia: Green Fields and Urban Growth, 1820-2000. New York: Vintage Books, 2003. * Haynes, Bruce D. Red Lines, Black Spaces: The Politics of Race and Space in a Black Middle-Class Suburb. New Haven: Yale University Press, 2001. * Henderson, Susan. “Llewellyn Park, Suburban Idyll.” Journal of Garden History 7, no. 3 (July-September 1987): 221-43. * Hise, Greg. Magnetic Los Angeles: Planning the Twentieth-Century Metropolis. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1997. * Hope, Andrew. "Evaluation the Significance of San Lorenzo Village, A Mid-20th Century Suburban Community." CRM: The Journal of Heritage Stewardship 2 (Summer 2005): 50-61. * Jackson, John Brinckerhoff. Discovering the Vernacular Landscape. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1984. * Jackson, Kenneth T. Crabgrass Frontier: The Suburbanization of the United States. New York: Oxford University Press, 1985. * Jacobs, Jane. Dark Age Ahead. New York: Random House, 2004. * Johnson, Ronald M. “From Romantic Suburb to Racial Enclave: LeDroit Park, Washington, D.C., 1880-1920.” Phylon 45, no. 4 (4th Quarter 1984): 264-70. * Kalita, S. Mitra. Suburban Sahibs: Three Immigrant Families and Their Passage from India to America. New Brunswick: Rutgers University Press, 2003. * Kargon, Robert Hugh and Arthur P. Molella. Invented Edens: Techno-Cities of the Twentieth Century. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 2008. * Katz, Bruce and Robert E. Lang, editors. Redefining Urban and Suburban America: Evidence from Census 2000. Washington, D.C.: Brookings, 2003. * Kay, Jane Holtz. Asphalt Nation: How the Automobile took over America, and How We Can Take it Back. New York: Crown Publishers, 1997. * Katz, Peter, editor. The New Urbanism: Toward an Architecture of Community. Afterward by Vincent Scully. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1994. * Keating, Ann Durkin. Building Chicago: Suburban Developers and the Creation of a Divided Metropolis. Columbus: Ohio State University Press, 1988. * Kelly, Barbara. Expanding the American Dream: Building and Rebuilding Levittown. Albany, NY: State University of Albany Press, 1993. * Kirp, David L., John P. Dwyer, and Larry A. Rosenthal. Our Town: Race, Housing, and the Soul of Suburbia. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1995. * Kruse, Kevin M. White Flight: Atlanta and the Making of Modern Conservatism. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2005. * Kruse, Kevin M. and Thomas J. Sugrue, editors. The New Suburban History. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2006. * Kunstler, James Howard. The Geography of Nowhere: The Rise and Decline of America’s Man-Made Landscape. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1993. * Lassiter, Matthew D. “The New Suburban History II: Political Culture and Metropolitan Space.” Journal of Planning History 4, no. 1 (February 2005): 75-88. * ________. The Silent Majority: Suburban Politics in the Sunbelt South. Princeton, N.J: Princeton University Press, 2006. * ________. “Suburban Strategies: The Volatile Center in Postwar Politics.” In The Democratic Experiment: New Directions in American Political History, edited by Meg Jacobs, William J. Novak, and Julian E. Zelizer, 327-49. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2003. * Lewis, Robert. Manufacturing Montreal: The Making of an Industrial Landscape, 1850 to 1930. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2001. * ________, editor. Manufacturing Suburbs: Building Work and Home on the Metropolitan Fringe. Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 2004. * Li, Wei. “Building Ethnoburbia: The Emergence and Manifestation of the Chinese Ethnoburb in Los Angeles’ San Gabriel Valley.” Journal of Asian American Studies 2, no. 1 (February 1999): 1-29. * Lipsitz, George. The Possessive Investment in Whiteness: How White People Profit from Identity Politics. Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 1998. * Low, Setha. '' Behind the Gates: Life, Security, and the Pursuit of Happiness in Fortress America''. New York: Routledge, 2003. * Lukez, Paul. Suburban Transformations. New York: Princeton Architectural Press, 2007. * Marsh, Margaret. Suburban Lives. New Brunswick: Rutgers University Press, 1990. * ________. “Suburban Men and Masculine Domesticity.” '' American Quarterly'' 40, no. 2 (June 1988): 165-86. * Mattingly, Paul H. Suburban Landscapes: Culture and Politics in a New York Metropolitan Community. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2001. * McGirr, Lisa. Suburban Warriors: The Origins of the New American Right. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 2001. * McKenzie, Evan. Privatopia: Homeowner Associations and the Rise of Residential Private Government. New Haven, Conn.: Yale University Press, 1994. * Moore, Shirley Ann Wilson. To Place Our Deeds: The African American Community in Richmond, California, 1910-1963. Berkeley: University of California Press, 2000. * Morton, Marian. "The Suburban Ideal and Suburban Realities: Cleveland Heights, Ohio, 1860-2001." Journal of Urban History 28, no. 5 (September 2002) 671-98. * Muller, Robert O. Contemporary Suburban America. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, 1981. * Mumford, Lewis. “Suburbia — and Beyond.” In The City in History: Its Origins, Its Transformations, and Its Prospects, by Lewis Mumford, 483-503. New York: Harcourt, Brace & World, 1961. * Murray, Sylvie. The Progressive Housewife: Community Activism in Suburban Queens. Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press, 2004. * “The New Suburban History.” H-Urban. Available online at http://www.h-net.org/~urban. H-Urban discussion sparked by Amanda I. Seligman’s December 2003 comments on her fall 2003 course. * Nicolaides, Becky M. My Blue Heaven: Life and Politics in the Working-Class Suburbs of Los Angeles, 1920-1965. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2002. * Nicolaides, Becky M. and Andrew Weise, editors. The Suburb Reader. New York: Routledge, 2006. * O’ Mara, Margaret Pugh. “Suburbia Reconsidered: Race, Politics, and Prosperity in the Twentieth Century.” Journal of Social History 39, no. 1 (Fall 2005): 229-44. * Oliver, J. Eric. Democracy in Suburbia. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2001. * Orfield, Myron. American Metropolitics: The New Suburban Reality. Washington, D.C.: Brookings Institution Press, 2002. * Orser, W. Edward. “Secondhand Suburbs: Black Pioneers in Baltimore’s Edmondson Village, 1955-1980.” Journal of Urban History 10, no. 3 (May 1990): 227-62. * Palen, J. John. The Suburbs. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1995. * Pattillo-McCoy, Mary. Black Pickett Fences: Privilege and Peril among the Black Middle Class. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1999. * Putman, Robert D. Bowling Alone: The Collapse and Revival of American Community. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2000. * Riesman, David. The Lonely Crowd. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1961. * Rome, Adam Ward. The Bulldozer in the Countryside: Suburban Sprawl and the Rise of American Environmentalism. New York: Cambridge University Press, 2001. * Russell, James S. “When Suburbs Become Mega-Suburbs.” Architectural Record 191, no. 8 (August 2003): 76-81. * Rybczynski, Witold. "How to Build a Suburb." The Wilson Quarterly 19 no. 3 (Summer 2005): 114-26. * Salamon, Sonya. Newcomers to Old Towns: Suburbanization of the Heartland. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2003. * Schuyler, David. Apostle of Taste: Andrew Jackson Downing, 1815-1852. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1996. * ________. The New Urban Landscape: The Redefinition of Form in Nineteenth-Century America. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1986. * Self, Robert O. American Babylon: Race and the Struggle for Postwar Oakland. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 2003. * Seligman, Amanda I. “The New Suburban History.” Journal of Planning History 3, no. 4 (November 2004): 312-33. * Sies, Mary Corbin. “The City Transformed: Nature, Technology, and the Suburban Ideal, 1877-1917.” Journal of Urban History 14, no. 1 (November 1987): 81-111. * ________. “Moving Beyond Scholarly Orthodoxies in north American Suburban History.” Journal of Urban History 27, no. 3 (March 2001): 355-61. * ________. “North American Urban History: The Everyday Politics and Spatial Logics of Metropolitan Life.” Urban History Review/Revue d’histoire 32, no. 1 (Fall 2003): 28-42. * ________. “Paradise Retained: An Analysis of Persistence in Planned, Exclusive Suburbs, 1880-1980.” Planning Perspectives 12 (1997): 165-91. * Stevens, William K. “Beyond the Mall: Suburbs Evolving into ‘Outer City.’” New York Times, November 8, 1987, E5. * Stilgoe, John R. Borderland: Origins of the American Suburb, 1820-1939. New Haven: Yale University Press, 1989. * Sugrue, Thomas J. The Origins of the Urban Crisis: Race and Inequality in Postwar Detroit. Princeton University Press, 1996. * Sweeting, Adam W. Reading Houses and Building Books: Andrew Jackson Downing and the Architecture of Popular Antebellum Literature, 1835-1855. Hanover: University Press of New England, 1996. * Tatum, George B. and Elisabeth Blair MacDougall, editors. Prophet with Honor: The Career of Andrew Jackson Downing, 1815-1852. Dumbarton Oaks Colloquium on the History of Landscape Architecture. Washington, D.C.: Dumbarton Oaks Research Library and Collection, 1989. * Taylor, Jr., Henry L. “The Building of a Black Industrial Suburb: The Lincoln Heights, Ohio.” Thesis, State University of New York at Buffalo, 1979. * Teaford, Jon C. The American Suburb: The Basics. New York: Routledge, 2008. * ________. City and Suburb: The Political Fragmentation of Metropolitan America, 1850-1970. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1979. * Vicino, Thomas J. Transforming Race and Class in Suburbia: Decline in Metropolitan Baltimore. New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2008. * von Hoffman, Alexander. Local Attachments: The Making of an American Urban Neighborhood, 1850-1920. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1994. * Walker, Richard and Robert Lewis. “Beyond the Crabgrass Frontier: Industry and the Spread of North American Cities, 1850-1950.” Journal of Historical Geography 27, no. 1 (January 2001): 3-19. * Warner, Jr., Sam Bass. Streetcar Suburbs: The Process of Growth in Boston, 1870-1900. 1962. Reprint, New York: Athenaeum, 1976. * Weise, Andrew. “Black Housing, White Finance: African American Housing and Home Ownership in Evanston, Illinois, before 1940.” Journal of Social History 33, no. 2 (Winter 1999): 429-60. * ________. “Places of Our Own: Suburban Black Towns before 1960.” Journal of Urban History 19, no. 3 (1993): 30-54. * ________. Places of Their Own: African American Suburbanization in the Twentieth Century. Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 2004. * Whyte, Jr., William H. The Organization Man. New York: Simon and Schuster, 1956. * Wilson, Richard Guy. “Idealism and the Origin of the First American Suburb: Llewellyn Park, New Jersey.” American Art Journal (October 1979): 79-90. * Wilson, William H. Hamilton Park: A Planned Black Community in Dallas. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1998. * Winkler, Robert. Going Wild: Adventures with Birds in the Suburban Wilderness. Washington, D.C.: National Geographic, 2003. * Wright, Gwendolyn. Building the Dream: A Social History of Housing in America. New York: Pantheon Books, 1981. * ________. Moralism and the Model Home: Domestic Architecture and Cultural Conflict in Chicago, 1870–1913. Chicago, Ill.: The University of Chicago Press, 1980. External links * A Future Vision for the North American Suburb * Europe's first interdisciplinary research centre for the study of suburbs, based at [[Kingston University]] * Images of a mature north London suburb illustrating a wide range of domestic architecture * Sierra Club stopping sprawl * The end of suburbia (documentary film) * Why Does Hollywood Hate Suburbia? - The Wall Street Journal * An online companion to the book, "Suburban Transformations", this site serves to encourage discussions about the potential for growth inherent within suburbs, and looks to find a solution to the problem of unmitigated suburban sprawl Category:Suburbs Category:City Category:Racial segregation Category:Populated places by type